


nothing much happens

by gillandgilbert (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, No Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gillandgilbert
Summary: Drew took the picture six months ago. In the soft light of an early morning, Danny and Kurtis were cuddled together as they slept soundly. Drew was the only one awake, he always seemed to rise with the sun, and couldn’t resist capturing the softness between his partners. The white sheets crumpled around them, almost artfully draped over their naked chests. They looked angelic, artistic. Easy, unworried faces, relaxed in sleep.
Relationships: Danny Gonzalez/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Danny Gonzalez, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden, Kurtis Conner/Drew Gooden/Danny Gonzalez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	nothing much happens

**Author's Note:**

> no disrespect to drew, danny, kurtis, amanda, laura or jenna.
> 
> if ur any of the people depicted below: i can’t stop you from reading this fic, but i didn’t write it with the intention that you would. i used you as characters as i find your personalities mix well together, i do not presume to know you or your actual lives. this is purely fiction.

Drew wasn’t exactly secretive about his dating life. Sure, he didn’t broadcast it openly and loudly, but if someone asked he would tell them. Obviously, he knew that the fact he was dating two people—two men, at that—wasn’t what everybody expected, but he didn’t particularly care. It’s not their relationship, after all.

Sometimes, when the work day is especially tough to get through, all Drew has to do is turn on his phone and look at his lockscreen. Instant mood booster.

Drew took the picture six months ago. In the soft light of an early morning, Danny and Kurtis were cuddled together as they slept soundly. Drew was the only one awake, he always seemed to rise with the sun, and couldn’t resist capturing the softness between his partners. The white sheets crumpled around them, almost artfully draped over their naked chests. They looked angelic, artistic. Easy, unworried faces, relaxed in sleep.

Drew remembered the memory with a small, fond smile on his face. He had set it as his lockscreen immediately after taking the picture. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he was hopelessly romantic at heart. 

It helped when he was sad, too. Long distance relationships sucked, so when Kurtis was actually in the States they had to make the most of it. He remembered the fast paced days and the slower nights from Kurtis’ last visit. He remembered Danny’s bright smile on the way to the airport that didn’t seem to leave for the rest of the three weeks Kurtis was down.

Drew’s eyes were drawn to the clock in the corner of his computer screen. Five O’Clock was steadily approaching. He couldn’t wait to get home to Danny. They had a FaceTime date scheduled with Kurtis tonight. When Drew has imagined his future as a child, being in a nine-to-five office job wasn’t even remotely in the picture. But then- neither was having two boyfriends.

Five O’Clock came, after what felt like hours. Drew saved, shut down his computer and did a cursory tidy of his desk before standing up. He threw an arbitrary good-bye over his shoulder to his co-workers, knowing they didn’t care whether he lived or died. He couldn’t say he cared much for them either.

Danny would be home at five-thirty, Kurtis was going to call them at seven. Drew walked out of the building and across the employee parking lot to his car, climbing into the front seat before firing off a text to Danny.

 **Drew:** just got off work, be home 10 mins before you, probs. dinner ideas? love you

 **Danny <3:** okay, see you soon. i was thinking i could make spaghetti? kurtis probably plans to eat while on call, maybe we can organise a ft dinner date?? love you more

Drew smiled, texting back his agreement. He pulled up the group thread they were in and sent through Danny’s idea.

 **Drew:** danny thought we should turn tonight into a dinner date? k if u make spaghetti it’ll be like we’re actually eating together or something

 **Kurtis <3:** sounds dope, i’ll make pasta then. love u both <33

Drew swiped out of messages and opened Spotify, pressing shuffle on a random curated playlist Spotify thought he’d like. The music was kind of shit, but he didn’t care enough to change it. 

He drove home in relative silence. It was a short drive, and he liked to just let the music play for itself. When he pulled up the drive, he was surprised to see Danny was already home.

As he walked up the path from his car to the door, he heard a light commotion inside. He unlocked and pushed open the red painted door, calling out to Danny.

“Danny? You good, babe?”

”Drew! I’m in the lounge, come on through.”

Well, it was his house. He wasn’t planning to just stand in the hallway for the rest of the night.

He walked down the hall, following the sound of Danny’s hushed voice. Who was he talking to?

Their lounge didn’t have a door, instead there was a beautiful archway with a sculpted detailing at the top. As he approached, he saw the back of Danny’s head and a tuft of dark brown, curly hair peaking over the back of the couch.

”Danny?” Drew asked, a smile threatening to creep across his face. He had a pretty good idea of what was happening, now.

Kurtis’ head popped up.

”Hey, babe.”

Drew grinned wildly. He opened his arms for a hug. Wordlessly, Kurtis stood up from the couch and walked over to him, leaning into the hug firmly. He stood on his tip toes, pulling back from the hug slightly, to press a light, feathery kiss to Drew’s lips.

”Missed you,” Drew murmured, before snaking his tongue out to deepen the kiss.

Kurtis hummed in agreement.

”Where’s my hello kiss?” Danny asked from the couch, smile evident in his voice.

Drew pulled back, “I see you everyday, stupid, you can have a kiss whenever.”

”Yeah, but I want one now.”

Drew rolled his eyes, pressing another kiss to Kurtis’s waiting mouth, before separating. He walked over to the couch, Kurtis following closely, and leaned over the back. He kissed Danny softly. It didn’t really work because he was upside down, so their faces struggled to line up. It was cute though, and Danny smiling against his lips always felt nice.

”Come give me a proper kiss.”

Drew sighed, as if the task were laborious, and walked around the couch. Kurtis had already tucked himself into Danny’s side.

Drew straddled Danny’s lap, pressing his weight firmly onto him. Danny’s hands came to rest on his hips, holding him close.

”Hi.”

”Hey, Baby,” Danny replied.

Drew slotted their mouths together with a practised ease. He was used to their kisses, used to sitting on Danny’s lap.

He felt Kurtis’ curls tickle his jaw as he buried his face into Danny’s neck. Danny moaned into their kiss, hands flexing on Drew’s hips.

Drew didn’t think to question why Kurtis was down from Canada, too happy he was close to care.

The night progressed, the sky outside getting darker and darker until the stars were fully visible. Together, the three of them crawled into bed, tangling their limbs together for a peaceful sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment and kudos?


End file.
